


Gravity Daze: Act 0

by Radbman21



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radbman21/pseuds/Radbman21
Summary: Dropped into Hekesville, Caesar must now adjust to life in another world while also resolving the issues that may arise in the city. Unknown to him, his past his coming to catch up to him. Something he believed to be long dead. (Still Work-shopping the title and summary)





	1. Not in Kansas Anymore... (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> There hasn't been much of an increase in Gravity Rush fanfics and instead of being one of those people wondering when someone is going to make another story, I decided to be that one to do so and here it is starring my O.C. Don't expect a schedule because I'll be working through the kinks of the story in and out to avoid making any plot holes or misconceptions.
> 
> I did plan on writing all of Act 0 before doing weekly posts, but I wanted to get this out so I can hopefully give people something to look forward to.
> 
> The setting for Act 0 will be taking place before the main story in Gravity Rush(Kat's story).  
> I do not own any characters of Gravity Rush. Only my O.C.

**_Alright. This is a story of my life and yes… it's a monologue. Oh how I hate monologues. I'm gonna do a lot of it so try not to fall asleep alright? I'm gonna start at the beginning, not the 'very' beginning of my life cause that's till later. Just where I'm at now, and right now… I have NO idea where I was for like a few hours so here goes._ **

**_My name is Caesar, no last name given, I'm 17, and I'm living in a city, built on this GIANT-ass pillar, hanging over a literal black hole. Like, there's nothing but a black abyss where you feel like it's staring back at you if you look down at it._ **

**_Out of all the things I have come to know and learn, the things I've read, movies I've watched, games I've played, never thought I'd come to accept this, but in a profound manner, I say that totally fits my situation…_ **

_"Where the hell am I?"_

**Episode 1: Not in Kansas Anymore... (Part 1)**

One week earlier, Beneath Auldinoir

That was the third thing that popped into Caesar's mind when he first woke up. The first was why his bed was so hard and cold and the second was why was there a black hole beneath the planet.

As he pushes himself up from his stomach, Caesar started to look over the edge of the ridiculously huge steel beam he was on just to confirm his assumptions.

 _'Yup… definitely not natural.'_  he thought with concern.

Looking down and dusting himself, he was still wearing his black running shoes, dark blue sweatpants with a white stripe going down the side of the pants. His navy blue hooded-sweater had holes in the cuff of his sleeves to hook around his thumbs, a strap running across his chest and up to his right shoulder was his backpack hanging tightly to his back.

 _'I do remember falling asleep in these, but again, Where the hell am I?!'_  Caesar's mind was thinking several miles per minute, organizing every detail of his situation.

 _'Okay, so I fall asleep on my bed, wake up on a steel beam, there's a black hole in the world, no idea how I got here, and… and!'_  By now he was squeezing his eyes shut trying to think of a logical solution, until he remembered a previous lesson about how flimsy science can be; he face palms and sighs in exasperation.

"Oh, I'm in another world aren't I?" he groaned in exasperation.

?: *squeak*

Caesar looked down behind him to see a monkey. Except this monkey's entire body was a black void with stars decorating its entire body. It was sitting and looking up at him.

"Pit! You're here too?"

**_Alright PAUSE, see the space chimp looking at me? This is Pit. I've known him since, basically my whole life. Why does he have a cosmic, space look? Well... see for yourself._ **

Pit: *grunt*

"Alright, so any thoughts on where we are cause I'm drawing a blank."

Pit simply snorted before morphing into black motes and flies up and into Caesar's hood. Caesar looks up to see an opening to the top and saw that it was currently nighttime.

"Well, nowhere to go, but up right?" He says, and then the magic happens. His entire body started glowing in a purple aura, his dark hair turning a ghostly white, yellow glowing veins ran under his skin and layered his amber eyes.

With hands in his sweater pocket, he leaped up and soared into the air.

**_BOOM. Surprise! I have super powers. See, for some strange reason, Pit allows me to control gravity and ONLY me; doesn't let anyone else do it. Don't know why I light up like a Christmas tree though, but who cares? I can fly, well fall... moving on._ **

Caesar began flying over the surface of the platform. He peeks over the edge to see anybody around. Seeing the coast is clear, he sees a building with a water tower on top and decides to fly up and land there. Now with a better look from a higher point, Caesar could better see the world he's in.

It was a pretty large city to say the least. Lots of tall buildings and apartment complexes and a small park just below him and on the other side was the giant pillar he saw when he woke up.

"Oh yeah…" He looks over his shoulder at Pit. "… definitely another world."

Pit:... *Squeak, grunt*

Caesar: "Well, what do you expect me to do? Lose my head trying to figure this out? Last I check, there's was no black hole living under our feet. Well there is but, not one where everybody can see it."

Pit: *grunt?* sounding unimpressed

Caesar: "Out of many yes, but here it's out in full view." As he looked around, he could see that there were other cities just out of view from the one he's on, probably connected to the giant world. He couldn't help but admire the new world he was in."Wow, this is like a mini Hawaii."

Pit: *Grunt*

"What do you mean, we just went to bed." Pit stared at him.

" ***sigh*** Right, right. Crash somewhere first, then figure things out in public. But where…" He looked across the whole town for somewhere to sleep. More likely, he was searching for a proper, secluded rooftop to sleep on; he got into enough trouble for being caught doing so back home.

He looked down on the tower he's on and past the brightened sign, he can see a platform with a high ledge. He hopped down and inspected the tower before deciding that he'll stay here for the rest of the night.

"Not much, but I can make it work for now." He stretches his body, feeling his joints popping in his back, neck, and his five limbs.

**_Yes, 5 limbs. Funny thing about me is I have... well..._ **

Near the bottom of Caesar's sweater, a long, brown, furry tail unraveled from beneath the covers and was swinging and straightening out.

**_Yeah... I have a tail. Thing first sprouted a couple years back and I knew it had something to do with Pit, but that's another story for little bit after 'never.' And for the record: Don't compare to a saiyan from dragon ball just because I have a tail and Pit is a monkey. Alright?_ **

Caesar took off his bag and sat cross-legged against the building, Pit got off his hood and sat between his legs.

Digging in his pockets, Caesar pulled out his keys, wallet, and phone. He turned on his phone, only to wait when he just remembers he turned off and when it turned back on, the time showed to be in the afternoon.

Caesar:  _'Do I have to re-adjust the time now?'_  he wondered. Pocketing his phone, he dumps the contents of his bag right next to him and takes inventory of what he took with him on his travels.

Caesar: " ***sigh***  This sucks." Pit quietly hummed his agreement before drifting off to sleep. Caesar placed all items into his bag and fell asleep as well, not knowing that he is being observed.

 _"What an unexpected turn of events."_  said an elderly voice.

 _"He is an aberration. His very presence could alter the coming course of events."_  Said a more younger voice.

_"No..." said a third voice, just as young, but more feminine. "He is needed here. Even if it is a violation, he will have to fight the coming threat."_

_"He is not destined fight the darkness."_  The first voice retorted.

 _"True... but he soon will be."_  said the third.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"There was a breach within the Brink. It was minuscule, but noticeable."_  the second said.

_"Yes. This breach has unintentionally connected the two worlds through space time. Just enough to synchronize, but too far of a gap to reach."_

The first two presences hummed in thought towards each other before reaching a conclusion.

 _"Your counterpart is putting herself at risk by interfering y'know. Concerning she is in "his" world."_  said the elder.

_"How can you be sure the boy is required? I sense an anomaly within him, and it's similar to what came through the breach."_

_"Is is because of his tail?" the older voice questioned._

_"Regardless, because somewhere on the other side… he is one of them, yet he is not. His predestined fate has already been altered. A fate that has already come to an end. His presence here is much needed."_

…another pause for silence takes place between the three…

 _"Though we respect your decision, I suggest you refrain from awakening for a while."_  The elderly voiced advised.

_"Then we have an agreement. I must go now. She is beginning to stir."_

The feminine voice last words faded into silence, signify her leave. The other two stood where they were until the younger voice faded as he it left a request:

_"I'll learn more about the boy. You'll have to keep him in line for the time being.."_

_"Of course."_  the first voice accepted with a positive tone before fading as well; waiting wand watching to see what the future holds.  _"Wonder if he'll be easier to talk to than her?"_  he wondered hopefully.

**_So yeah. I'm in another world and I don't know how I'll get back to my own. I had no idea what was coming my way the day I landed in Hekesville and I didn't know how I'd make a living if I could never go back. Again, yeah… that sucked._ **


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore... (Part 2)

**Episode 1: Not in Kansas Anymore... (Part 2)**

**_The Next Morning…_ **

Caesar was already up and about, walking around the now active city of Auldinor while Pit continued to nap in the boy's hood. Caesar had his tail wrapped around his waist under his shirt and sweater; he figured that the people here weren't too keen on someone with a tail hanging from their backside.

He took notice of the people around him and saw noticeable difference in the city compared to his own world.

One: the entire city's architecture seems to be made up of entirely cobblestone, from it's streets and to it's buildings; unlike the concrete road and metal skyscrapers he's used to seeing.

And two: clothing. A few people he passed by were giving him odd looks as he walked down the streets of the old town.

'Alright, first things first. Gotta know where I am. Don't wanna have a rerun of last time asking for direction.'

With that I mind, Caesar walked up to a big, burly man to ask him for directions, hoping if people can understand him.

"Excuse me. Sir?" The man turned and looked down at the odd looking teen with his hands in his sweater pockets.

"Yeah. What is it?" the man said in his gruff voice.

"Can you point in the direction towards the nearest library. I'm new here."

The burly man gave him the directions Caesar needed and he was on his way. As he left, the burly man gave the boy one last look as he was walking away. The last thing he saw before walking away was the head of a certain monkey peaking its head out of the boy's hood. The man gawked at him before turning back around.

"Maybe I did have one too many drinks last night." he declared

Pit ducked back into Caesar's hood chuckling to himself.

"Pit. People don't need to know about us here yet. Head down." he whispered.

Not much to Caesar's surprise, the library he entered didn't have much people occupying the building. He walks over to the counter and asks the head-librarian where the history section was at.

"Ah. So good to see the youth invested in history again. Usually they just come and take naps." the librarian said in a delighted tone.

"No promises with me." he says with a grin.

After the short interaction, Caesar plopped down at a desk at the farthest corner of the library with several books and began his long research. If there was one thing that Caesar liked, it was history. Ask him a random history question, he can answer at a drop of a hat. Granted, it was because of his family so he wasn't entirely sure if it was a curse or a blessing.

From what he could gather from the books and map, he was in a city called Hekesville, specifically Auldinor, one of the four main districts the people here occupied. Northeast of Auldinoir was the entertainment district of Pleajeune, housing numerous bars, shops, venues and a school titled Arquebus Academy.

'Putting a school near where plenty of adults can get wasted… sure, why not.' thinking sarcastically to himself.

The third of the four towns was the Industrial district, affectionately named Endestria in the North. Here, many goods, supplies and equipment are made and distributed throughout the four towns from there.

'Would explain the boats hovering in the air. No body of water to cross so they travel by air. Wait… then how do they have water without any oceans? Or how often it rains here? I remember them having a fountain. Where did that come from?'

He wondered about this for sometime until he read the next page.

"Oh… so that's how they get rain." He said matter of factly. He read on.

The final district, and by far the biggest, was Vendecentre. Here is where all the business and sales mostly go down. It was to the Northwest of Auldinor.

All four of these districts were all connected to the giant tree referred to as the World Pillar. There was even a story about a man who once traveled up the Pillar and said that there was a castle at the top. He stayed for 1 year, but when he returned, he learned that he was only gone for 1 day.

'Woah. So there's a form of time dilation here; time moves faster the higher the man went. Like Interstellar, but played backwards... I think. Right?'

Caesar stopped his reading when his stomach gurgled quite loudly. Funny thing about having these powers, he gets a huge appetite. Must be all the energy he needs to burn to use his powers.

Anyway, with the day halfway over, Caesar leaves and decides to visit the other areas of the city another day and explore Auldinor; Pit moving from laying in his hood to clinging to his shirt within his sweater. Not wanting people to see him use powers just yet, he instead opted to continue walking, not that Pit could complain from where he was chilling out.

He was passing by a building the caught his eye titled: 'Pandora's Fortune'.

'Let Pandora open the box to your soul huh? Hope we're not talking about the Greek's version of the box. That can get a bit messy, what with the evil part of it.' Caesar jokingly made note of.

Caesar would've pondered on that note longer if it wasn't for the door bursting open, courtesy of a clearly fumed man shoving the door open and shouting.

 _?: "Useless. Your fortunes are scams I tell ya!"_ said a man as two other guys followed him out.

He walked past Caesar and one of the guys pushed him out of the way, making him stumble a bit before regaining balance. Caesar could see and can tell, based from his knowledge, that the leading man's attire and attitude just screamed corporate asshat. His attire consisted of black blazer, white undershirt, same black slacks and black shoes while the guys following him looked to be wearing what looked casual around here.

"Great, first ass I meet and he's a rich guy." he mumbled.

 _?: "I'm sorry for that. Some people can be so unruly these days."_  A voice he heard coming from the building he was inspecting.

The owner of said building came a young women with purple hair and wore what he'd seen most fortune tellers would normally wear, which consisted of brightly colored clothes, a turban resting atop her head, and some jewelry to compliment her attire.

"I think  _"unruly"_  would be putting it lightly, but I'm fine. Pandora right?"

"Aki." she looks him up and down and says, "And you are Caesar, the boy out of place." she says.

"Que?" he said with widened eyes, adding a bit of spanish vocabulary .

"Yes, I know who you are Caesar, but it is not my place to reveal another's fortune. If you would like to know yours, please stop by." She finished and walked back into her building.

"Okay enjoy the rest of your day hehe. Oof." 'Mom always said how spot on they can be. And how they can be a bit of scrooges. Gotta have big bucks before coming back here. Wait, what kind of money do these people use here anyway?'

Brushing off the near- heart attack he had with Aki, Caesar found it to be a good time to visit the other parts of the city. Being the city kid he grew up as, the next stop on his tour was Vendecentre so he decided to find a tram to take him there except when he did, instead of riding inside like a 'normal' person, he hitches a ride on the outside, crouching on the side facing away from the city.

For some reason, being cramped in a metal box with hardly any way of getting out doesn't sit well with Caesar; like being in a car. Bringing himself to the back to get to the roof of the car, Caesar began to think while enjoying the breeze hitting his face.

'This whole thing is freaky! Normally stuff like this you see in science fiction... everything. The whole multiverse theory business screen writers poke fun at. Oh, I can just imagine a bunch of science nerds getting off on something like this being real, having there own 'nerdgasm' at the idea of it heh heh.'

The train finally reaches its destination at downtown Vendecentre at which he jumps off from the roof, much to the surrounding people's shocked looks.

'Still though... even if I'm not home, can I use my powers freely here? That'd be awesome, but can't exactly hide in another country anymore if I get caught.' He thought for a few seconds before smiling to himself.

'Ah who's gonna stop me? No one has a record on me, no friends or family for any connections to me, and free reign to use my powers. Maybe this could be great.' He thought grinning as his luck was finally looking up.

From there, he can immediately tell that it was way bigger here than in Auldinoir. If he looked up, he's staring at skyscrapers and if he looked down over the railings, he can see the another portion of the district reaching further below.

But, all Caesar could say, or rather think, was: 'Meh, I've seen better... and bigger.'

'Now then, first order of business-' *stomach growling* '-food...' he grimaced. He was surprised he went this long without eating anything. Lucky for him, he's gotten used to being able to eat light, so he was able to eat his "light" fill before moving on.

Passing by a nearby bulletin board, he spotted a certain wanted poster. In one image showed a woman in another showed a starry crow that looked alot like Pit as well as the reward money.

"Woah, take a look Pit." the chimp peeked his head out of Caesar's sweater to find that there was someone like them.

'Someone like me whose face is on a wanted poster. Great. More stress to deal with. I'm surprised the cops aren't on constant lookout. Either that or I can actually have a chance to-' he thought before getting interrupted.

?: "Pardon young man."

'And lost my train of thought.' he turned to the source of the voice.

"Uh... yes! Yes, how can I help you?" Caesar awkwardly turned to see a guy wearing some kind of head gear that made him look like a cyclops.

"Me and a friend of mine need help trying to move a couple crates? We're short on time and we don't have much helping hands." the man pleaded

Now normally, Caesar didn't have to and didn't want to help the guy, but...

"*sigh*... Where?" 'Damn you conscience.' he moaned internally.

"Great! Follow me." with that said, Caesar followed the cyclops-looking man up to... an alley.

Caesar stopped in his tracks, catching the man's attention. "What's wrong?

"Nothing. It's just... I feel like I've been here before. Have I been here before?" he asked himself, looking towards the sky. This situation seemed awfully familiar to him.

?: "Then its good that this isn't your first time." Caesar looks back down at the man he was following. The new voice came behind the man, around the corner.

?: "Poor kid. Long way from home aren't ya?" Caesar turns to see two more guys block his exit.

"Oh my god this 'IS' happening again isn't it!?" he turns to the guy that he was following and saw a smug grin on his face.

"Now then. Seeing as how you obviously new around here, let me explain how this'll work-" the man said as he was trying to intimidate the shifter boy. Not like it was working anyway as Caesar was giving him an annoyed look.

'Oh GOD not this again! Even in another world shit like this happens. It's not even funny anymore.' Caesar complained in his mind, not even listening to a thing this guy is saying.

"- so just leave all your valuables and you can walk right out of here." he finally finished.

Now the guys surrounding Caesar were feeling pretty confident now that they finally gotten someone to gang up on and this whole set up would go easy for them.

Caesar takes a deep breath of air through his nostrils, breathes out and says. "...H'okay..." the thugs all smiled, thinking that he was going to comply and bega walking closer to him... until they saw a little creature with a familiar starry design appear on his shoulder and they visibly turned pale.

**_A few minutes later..._ **

Today has been a pretty easy day for Syd. There wasn't much for him to do except do his standard patrol. Syd was a pretty laid back, down to earth kind of guy and sometimes, on occasions, lazy, but he knows when to get serious. Like the report of a fight breaking out in an alleyway and as luck would have it, he was the closes to respond. His eyes quickly caught sight of a teenage boy waving him to come over.

"Were you the one you called in the report?" he said

"Yes, thanks for coming. Uh... there some guys here who're looking really banged up at the moment and I was hoping you could take a look at them." Caesar led Syd into the alley to find the same four thugs. Two laid about on the ground, one in a trash can, and one leaning against the wall.

"*whistle* Hate to be these guys. Amirite?" Caesar commented.

"I'll say. Although..." Syd turned to take a closer look of the alley and then back at Caesar. After a while, he spoke again. "I have to admit, you handled yourself pretty well here.

"Calling the cops?" 'oh no...' he thought nervously.

"I mean't handle *them*."

"I just called. I didn't do anything." he defended himself.

"Then what about your cheek?" he raided an eyebrow.

Instinctively, Caesar reached for his left cheek, where he remembered where he got hit.

"I didn't say it was your left." Syd pointed out, smirking.

Caesar eyes shot out wide when he got caught in his lie. 'Dammit!' he shouted in his head.

"So you were involved Mr..." Syd concluded.

"Caesar, just Caesar and No... kinda... yeah." he admitted.

**_~A few minutes ago~_ **

What really went down at the alley happened as followed:

"You didn't have to pop out Pit." he whispered to his companion where he got a squeak in response before disappearing in black motes into his sweater.

With the sudden revelation with who they were dealing with, the four thugs were slowly backing off until one of them thought of something.

"Hey, hey wait a minute. This... This is a good thing." the deceiver said.

He turned his back towards him. 'Oh?' Caesar mused.

"How?! He's a shifter!" said the guy next to him.

"Don't you know how much he's worth? The chief can finally get us off the hook for good this time!" he said with glee.

"Hey yeah! Maybe he'll know where to find that witch too. He doesn't look so tough." one of the thugs said behind caesar.

'Witch? If I was a bettin' boy, they're probably referring to that Raven girl from the poster.' "So do you guys *always* say your plans outloud or just on occasions?" caesar asked sarcastically.

"Shut it boy!"

"Okay, just cut me off."he muttered to himself as one of the thugs came behind and wrapped an arm under his neck. "Coming from behind? Oof! So agressive." he quipped.

"I said shut it boy! You're coming with us and you're not getting away!"

"Really now? Sorry, but I prefer my personal space. Don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

The man holding him in the headlock didn't know what he meant and didn't have much time to ponder when he let out a "very" high pitch squeal, letting go of Caesar and falling on his front while holding his backside with his hands.

"Hey, why'd you let go for?" The deceiver shouted, but his reply was still a high pitched squeal. To silence him, Caesar raised his leg up at an impressive angle and brought it down with an axe kick to the brute's skull and into the pavement.

Sitting himself on top of the unconscious man's back, he rested his head on his hand and the other hand on his other leg with a smile on his face. For what really happened, lets just say that:

"Now if you guys are smart, and you're probably not, you'd take your friend and just walk away, alright." he said looking left to the two guys and right to the remaining thug.

"Yall not gonna listen to what I say aren't you?" he deadpanned after the long silence.

To answer his question, all three guys charged at him at once. Caesar waited until they were close enough to spring into action. Turning towards the single man on his right, he leaps off from the big guy he was sitting on and wraps his legs around his neck to then swing him headfirst onto the ground.

The other two then did the smart move and tried to attack him at the same time. Emphasis on "tried" though as Caesar jumped off and landed a kick on the guy on his right who tried to block it. Being right next to each other, Caesar knocked the man into his friend who stumbled onto the opposite wall.

Continuing the pressure, Caesar leaned back under the standing man's haymaker to kick his knee out and then delivered a solid punch to his nose. The last guy gets up, looks around to see his fallen accomplices and gets nervous.

"Well that didn't last too long now did it?" He asked. The man on the ground then tried backing away from the young shifter while said teen just stood their un-impressed. "Y'know, if you tried *this* hard at getting a job instead of mugging random people, you'd probably be sweet for life. I'm just sayi-" before he finished, Caesar was interrupted by a trash can lid hitting him on his left cheek. Visibly stunned, he turned to where it was thrown and saw that is was the same guy who he swung into the wall.

"Did you just hit me in the face with a trash lid?" He asked giving him the stink eye.

The man who was on the ground made his way onto his his feet to pull out a pocket knife. Without a moment's hesitation, he rush towards Caesar but,

"GHHRK!" The thug grunted ad the man man who threw the lid gawked at Caesar. Not looking, the teen had his left arm extended out towards the man closes too him. What shocked him was that he didn't use his powers, but something different. Starting from his elbow down, was a black and starry fist that stretched and expanded to slam the knife wielder's torso into the wall. This was a power he had previously developed he dubbed:  **"Gravity Claws or Grav. Claws."**

"My god... y-you're not a shifter. You're... a monster!" He declared as Caesar retracted the starry limb into his arm. The man, too terrified to get his friends, thought it was a good idea to make a run for it. That failed as before he could get a second step out, he was slammed into the wall by a strong force of gravity slamming into him.

Caesar lowered his hand as his purple glow faded away and he looked around at his work. "Now, how am I gonna call this in and explain this?" He wondered.

**_~Now~_ **

Well if it came down to it, he could always just bail. It always worked... well not always, but its what kept him alive for some time now.

"I tried helping one guy out by carrying his crate, but then it was a trap. I fought back, got nicked on the cheek and then I beat them. Just like that."

"Even him?" Syd referred to the big one.

"I had to get... "creative" with that one." He answered. Reminding himself to wash the tip of his tail as soon as possible.

"Such as?" He implied

"Well it had something to do with a pipe and, lets just say for the sake of time, "didn't buy him dinner first" if you know what I mean." He insisted, not wanting to delve into obvious details.

Syd glanced at the fallen brute of the group whose hands were cupping his ass. "Noted. I'll take it from here thanks."

"Sure, thanks." He began to leave, but one of the thugs who were knocked out stirred awake and grabbed his ankle. "Sh...shi-" he was about to say shifter, but Caesar kicked him with the heel of his other leg to knock him out.

"Did he say something?" Syd asked as he pulled the one guy that was in the trash can.

"I think he was trying to call me shit. Bye now." He hollered as he exited the alley. "Seriously. Why do people always try to do a mugging in alleyways?"

**~Back with Syd~**

The kid knew something. He knew for sure. He knew the teen was lying cause he's been doing it for most of his second life. The impact on the wall was strong enough. The only method of doing so would either mean that the teen was deceptively strong or he was a shifter like Raven. He was curious as to who Caesar was and what he was doing here.

He finished hand cuffing the four men when one of them (the one Caesar slammed with gravity) started to wake up.

"Wha-who... wat happened?" he slurred, unconsciousness slipping away. "Well to put it simply, you tried ganging up and mugging a kid and you he beat you. How's that pride of yours doing?" he remarked.

"Kid...?" his mind took a little bit longer than his body to start up, but when he recalled the past events he grew tense. Searching for the "monster" that was the male shifter.

"That kids a monster!" spoke out. "What do you mean?" Syd asked, now wanting to understand what really happen.

"We thought it'd be an easy mugging. Intimidate the kid or rough him up a bit and take his valuables, but when Big Don grabbed him from... I don't know why, but he keeled over holding his ass and then the kid kicked his head in. We all tried to charge him, but he did some crazy circus trick and threw my head into the wall. When I got to my feet Harry was out cold and he was staring Dan down like how you'd laugh at a kid for doing somethin' stupid." Syd wrote down each detail of the boy as he rambled on.

"I threw a trash lid at him to trip him up to distract him, but I think I might've just pissed him off. He gave me the stink eye and when Dan thought he had a clear shot to stab him... His arm..." he shuddered. "What happened to his arm?" he pressed on.

"Y-y'know that weird animal that Raven girl has hanging around her?" He asked. "He had one like her?" "Yeah. I didn't know what it looked like. Maybe some kinda chimp. I think yeah. And y'know how it's like black and had a bunch of stars on it. His hand shot out lookin' like that and knocked Dan out." he explained. 'Explains the crater, but the hand...?' he policeman thought.

"After seein' that... there was no way I was dealing with that. I-I tried to run but he smacked me against the wall and then... blank. That was it." he finishes. Syd finished writing down the notes before compiling it together to read over himself.

It sounded like not only did the boy know how to fight, but he's also a shifter, but a different one at that. Something about making a large hand to use. Just what was he, he wondered.

**~At the same time~**

Caesar was enjoying eating some fruits he purchased at a local stall with Pit who was on his shoulder nibbling n his own slice. You must be wondering how he got the money for it. It was quite fortunate for him the four thugs from earlier were kind enough to "loan" some spare cash to him after the ordeal in the alley. After finishing their fruits with a satisfied belch, Caesar walked off from the wall to stare up at it's height.

"Alright Pit. How about a little test run?" he grunts as he stretches his limbs for a bit.

Pit chirps excitedly before his eyes started glowing an amethyst color. Caesar crouched down placing a hand on the ground. His body shines a bright purple aura before he blasted off up the clock tower. He didn't just fly. He made sure that he was running, leaping and swinging himself around he corners of the building.

Everyone on ground level looked astonished to see another gravity shifter flying up the wall. Both figuratively and quite literally.

Caesar felt great. It's felt forever since hes "enjoyed" feeling his heart pumping and wind blasting against his face. As he soon as he reached the top, he made one last jump forward until he was past the spire. He turned off his powers and used his grav. hands to shoot out and grasp the spire, swinging himself and jumping at the end of the arc to land in a crouch on top of the railing.

He pulls his phone out and takes a picture of the whole city, his grin never leaving his face as he sits down.

"This is gonna be great!" he declares as he watches from above.

_**And on that day, since coming to Hekesville, I realized that I could do what I always wanted to do. I can live freely and live the kind of life I can choose to have and not force myself into. And if you're wondering what that might be, well good news you're gonna learn about. Not right now, but down the line somewhere. Just let the story unfold along the way, alright?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this done, I hope this will encourage more people into writing Gravity Rush stories of their own because this game deserves a lot more love.


	3. Shifter for Hire

**Episode 2: Shifter for Hire**

If one had to admit it, Caesar felt great. Jumping and flipping over buildings was a nice new change of pace compared to what he was doing before landing in Hekesville. One thing he always hoped to do is this. Simply being him, totally oblivious to surroundings. A little... "too" oblivious.

"Hey!" A voice called out from below, waking Caesar from his thoughts mid-flight. He looked down to see just a police officer waving him down with what looks like his partner.

"Yeah!" he called out to the officer. Hekesville's police uniform consisted of a blue uniform, grey outlines rums of the suit to show where each layer overlapped and a police hat in two varieties. The one who called him down was wearing the type of hat a lead marching band player would wear and the one accompanying was wearing what seemed to be the standard police hat with goggles that shielded his eyes.

"Come down here! I want to ask you a few questions." he says.

He lowers himself down and sees the guy beside him raised his left hand ever so slightly near his hand gun.

_'Oh... so it's gonna be something like that huh?'_  he thought to himself; his visible demeanor changing from curious to bored. A look both officers took notice of and scowled, but still kept their composure.

"What can I do you for?" He asks hands in his pockets.

"We got a report yesterday about a mugging and one of our officers reported your exact description." he stated.

"Was it by a guy with white hair, amber eyes reporting about four guys in an alley, then yes, I was there." Caesar snuck a peek over to the officer's partner and he saw an all too familiar glare.

"Good. With that settled, I need you to come with us then." he says as he pulls out a pair of handcuffs; his partner came walked behind Caesar, his hand still on his pistol holster.

"Under what charge?" Caesar was quite shocked at the predicament he was in. Day 2 and he was already having problems with the cops for something he didn't do.

"For assault and mugging on the four individuals, which you just confessed. To this, Caesar scowled at the man. Remembering Syd from before.  _'Oh that sleazy, son of a goat...'_  his inner insult rant was cut short when the officer behind decided to draw his gun on him.

"You're under arrest, understand! Now turn around and remove your hands from your pockets. Slowly." he commanded. Caesar internally sighed at the ridiculous situation this all was. Lucky for him, this wasn't the first time this scenario happened so he decided to fall back on his getaway plan. Unlucky for the boys in blue, his plan would have them being on the receiving end of it.

"Alright, alright." he removed his hands and they were forcibly placed behind his back and had the hand-cuffs locked around his wrists. "Where is your animal?" the one with the gun demanded. "Out somewhere doing his thing." he answered.  _'And now part two of my master plan.'_  he declared in his mind. As they were walking everyone was watching the whole scenario go down, making their own side comments.

Some of them voicing their pity for the teen to have his powers while the others voicing their praise for the cops for taking him away.  _'Oh good. And audience too. And now...'_

"OH!" as he was *slowly* walking, making the angry officer push him and allow him to trip over his feet and land on his stomach. This brought out a few audible chuckling from the onlooking crowd as the two guards lifted him up by the back of his arms. They got Caesar to his feet, but before taking more than a few steps after the stumble, they heard an audible click and the feeling of metal on their respective wrists.

They look down to see that they've been handcuffed to each other; the officer on the left side of facing Caesar's back had his right hand cuffed to the left hand of his partner. To add to more of their shock, they see Caesar turn around on them.

"Aw~. You two just look so adorable together. Bye.~" he merrily said as whistled for his partner, having Pit appear on his shoulder and take off from the ground. He also dropped the keys to the handcuffs and flew away leaving the dumbstruck officers, as well as the surrounding crowd, too look up as the teen seem to *magically* get out of the cuffs.

_**~Pleajeune~** _

There was always something about Pleajeune that always drew Caesar's attention. Was how dark it always was? No. Was it the college sized campus that was Arquebus Academy? Again, no. It was much more public and out in the open.

"This is the creepiest looking Ferris Wheel I've ever seen." Caesar says out loud. He was floating in the face of the grinning face of the contraption, taking a picture of it from his phone.

After evading the cops, you would think that most people would continue hiding, but Caesar was feeling way too good about himself right now. Even if the people below was staring up at him, the attention did not deter him in the slightest as he took a picture of himself with the face.

"Note-to-self, to make a place creepy, have a Cheshire smiling face and unsettling atmosphere." he says before landing and walking away. "What'cha think Pit?" his simian companion materialized on his shoulder, making incoherent squeaks and grunts. Not knowing of the presence coming behind them.

"Well sorry for asking then." he retorts with before turning into an alley. "Excuse me young man." a voice spoke behind him. This voice held a much more mature, feminine tone towards the holder. He turns to see a very attractive blonde women wearing what he could guess to be a dress in the latest fashion, especially in this neck of the woods.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"As a matter of fact yes, and maybe  **I**  can help you." she says in a flirtatious tone.

"Just to be clear, I am not desperate to get laid or have fun." he deadpanned.

The woman laughed at this and responded to his comment. "Smart boy, but no. I have a different proposition for you. You see, lately a club I've been running have been lacking security and some of my staff haven't been very honest with me. Letting unwanted patrons in for example. So, seeing in how  **gifted**  you are, why not have a shifter as my bouncer as extra precaution. What do you say?" the woman hands him a business card for the club: "Oasis."

"Tempting, but sure. I'd work if you don't mind the police to come knocking down your door to find me. I've seen the wanted posters. Won't be long before I get one for myself." Caesar said. He doesn't particularly hate clubs himself, but while he wasn't a fan of them, he had enough respect as to not be the reason to directly cause problems to people who didn't deserve it.

"Oh, let me worry about that, you just need to do your job, little magician."

"Magician?"

"People have been talking about a little someone trapping police in their own handcuffs just today."

"That was an *hour* ago. How do people know that so fast?" he asked, a bit incredulously.

"Words travels fast around these parts. Buh-bye now." she waves goodbye before stopping. "Oh, and before I leave, lets make one thing clear." she turns to give him a sideways glance. "You never met or heard this from  _ **Ivana**_. Are we clear?"

"Who~?" he replies as he turns around, playing along to the implication.

"Good boy." she smiles before exiting the alley.

"Pit." the monkey appeared on his shoulder. "I should follow my own advice and stay out of alleyways." Pit only responded with a chirp before ascending up the building.

_**~Later that Night~** _

"Next." At the request, a man wearing a nice looking suit, minus the blazer, walked up to the front of the line.

"ID." the bouncer took a good look at the ID before returning back. "Enjoy." the man took his card back and smiled before walking in.

"* _yawn*_ Next." the bouncer called out next.

_"Getting sleepy my little magician?"_ Ivana voiced over his earpiece.

Caesar raised a hand to his ear and responded. "No Ma'am, all is quiet here. Next." Caesar was now wearing match black shoes, jeans and black shirt, but instead of a black t-shirt, his was long sleeves with the added addition being a masquerade mask. This way the police won't suspect him being employed here and he had to hand to Ivana, despite how simple the solution was, it was really effective. Though he did think it was a bit contradictory to hide himself if he was hired because of his abilities.

"Good. You'll transfer to insides duties in a few minutes. Due try not to cause a fuss." Ivana instructed.

Caesar proceeded to let people in. "I'll try, but I hope that doesn't deduct my pay." he said as he denied entry to someone who was too young.

"Very well my little magician. Ta-ta." With that the line cuts out, leaving Caesar to his works.

'Wonder what Pit is doing? He better not try to cause trouble while I'm away.' he thought. A co-worker came to his side and told him to switch shifts so now Caesar was responsible of handling what goes on in the bar.

The interior of the club didn't match the exterior whereas outside you have a generic, dirty street alley, but inside was way more appealing. Inside, multi-colored lights flashed, a bar with the barista serving *very* expensive drinks, and many table and seat surrounding the dance floor.

Sure, it might sound generic, but the overall look, feel and popularity of the club made the Oasis an obvious hot spot for either the party-goers or the regulars.

While keeping on guard, Caesar's eyes trailed onto one particular patron sitting on the far end of the bar table. Some who looks vaguely familiar.

'Wait... is that...' Caesar walked to a position where he can better get a look of the guy to confirm his suspicions.

"Well I'll be damned." Getting a better look at man's face, Caesar confirms that it was one of the four muggers who confronted him in the alley yesterday.

'That's one of the guy's from yesterday! Why isn't he locked up!? Okay. As soon as my shift is over, I'll have a little  **chat**  with him to explain himself.' Caesar walks back to is original spot and continues keeping a look out.

'Really wish Pit was here. He can follow him in case he leaves early... which is right now. Great...' he sighs. The man was leaving now and and Caesar didn't know how he was gonna tail him  **A** **nd** not lose him job.

'Next time, makes sure Pit is kept close by.' he reminded himself. This was a perfect opportunity to clear up why those two cops tried arresting him. besides, y'know...  **Obvious Reasons**  like having powers.

Caesar leaned against the wall and flexed his back, but was actually stretching his tail out under his shirt. Sometimes he forgets he still has the appendage when he's out in public and its tucked away. Going back to his duties, his attention, as well as the other staff's were turned towards the door that was harshly kicked open.

The man who kicked the door open looked like a man of average height wearing a Halloween styled suit being purple and orange. (Do people here celebrate Halloween?) His companions with him were rotund men who easily towered over the colored individual; his bodyguard it looks like.

"Hey, Ma'am. Are we expecting someone to kick your door down cause someone just did." Caesar called on his headpiece.  _"*sighs* I'll take care of it. Make sure he doesn't see you."_  Ivana ordered. He noticed her tone switched to a more serious tone. As if on cue, his boss came marching down from her upstairs office and towards the man in question who barged in. She gave him a stern look, silently telling him to get a move on.

'Oh boy... If she's dropping the mood then it must be serious.' Caesar thought this and decided to head into the changing room just as Ivana reached the suited man.

"Ivana! How's my favorite woman been huh? You've got my favorite drink in-stock?"

"Not in the mood Simon. What do you want?" Ivana says as she crosses her arms.

Said man named Simon, held his heart in feigned a pained look. "Oh! Ivana! So callous. And here I thought we had something special together." He said this whole spiel as he sat waiting for his drink from the bartender.

"Nothing special about you being here Simon." She fired back. Caesar cracked the door open just a bit to hear the conversation play out. It was easy to hear with how loud the man was.

Simon groans, "God you're no fun. Y'know maybe if you lightened up a bit, you'd finally be able to settle down with someone by now. Lord knows you're not what you used to be." Simon finishes with a light chuckle at his comment and the reaction he can see surfacing on Ivana's face.

'Oh... he did not just talk about her age.' Caesar thought. And the fact that his boss isn't doing anything about it is pretty worrisome as they followed her upstairs.

_'Crap. I'm not gonna listen from her office. At least not from here or outside the door. Pit should be hanging around the club waiting for me.'_  He checked the changing room to see if he was alone. Seeing as the coast was clear, Caesar brought his fingers to his mouth and whistle out for his guardian. Right on cue, Pit materialized on the floor of the changing room.

Peeking out the door to see the other staff working as they should, Caesar quickly flew up near the top of the steps and out of sight. Peeking from the corner of the steps. One of Simon's bulky bodyguard was standing outside the door to Ivana's office, with the other likely inside.

"Alright Pit. Make some noise." he whispered to the guardian. Pit disappeared in black motes and so the shifter waited for the chimp to do something.

Crashing supplies sounded down the hall, averting the attention of the guard long enough for Caesar to reach a window to open and float out of. No one ever bothered to look up above them as Caesar flew over the edge of the city and right out side of Ivana's office window.

"No. Way. The police are "this" close to finding me out. You know this Simon! They'll know it's me helping him for sure." Ivana protested.

"I need to use *that* building again. A good friend of mine needs it pronto and when this is over then you'll be completely off the hook." Simon tried bargaining. "How many times now?! Huh? How many times have you told people this shit!? People in debt to him "stays" in debt. You think I don't know that man does? What he-" Caesar heard a loud thump, like something heavy had been dropped.

"Y'know... it's unladylike to swear." Simon said sternly. "Now how many times have I told YOU, that you put yourself here because you couldn't keep your damn doors closed AND that we're doing you a favor for not cutting you off early on." Simon gets up from his seat opens the door. "Unless of course, you WANT that to happen. No?"

"... No..."

"No, WHAT?" he pressured.

"... No... Sir." she relented, now looking down as her balled fist.

"Atta' girl. Now you keep, doin' what you doin', without so much of a peep. Understand?" requested.

"No sir." Ivana sighed. She was no longer looking at her hands, but now at the picture frame on her desk.

"Hmph!" the door closed with a slam as now Ivana was left alone. She reached over to the frame and turned it facedown before next reaching for the mic on her desk and pressed down on one of the buttons. "To all staffs. Closing is in 15 minutes. Start filing the patrons out." she said this as she tried to hide her exasperated tone.

After her order, Ivana slumped into her chair. She gets up and pours a glass of whiskey and brought the glass down to her lips, but stops.

She stares down at the alcoholic beverage in her hand and grimaces. She walks over to the open window behind her desk and throws the whole glass out and down into the void.

She slammed the window, leaving Caesar to contemplate on Ivana's position.

'Ivana... Just what does he have over you?' Caesar flew to the top and looked over the edge on the other side in hopes of finding where the sleaze went. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to spot him in bright and vibrant color scheme. He was getting in one of the air boats along with his bodyguards.

He was about to follow, but he hesitated for a bit. Pit looks at him from his shoulder and squeaks in confusion. "N-Nothing Pit. Let's go." He waved it off and flew down below the platform.

The air boat's engine hummed to life as it began to take off. Unknown to the driver and occupants, Caesar was trailing not far from them, far enough not to attract too much attention. The purplish night sky made for perfect cover to fly as his aura blended with the surrounding. The ride traveled all the way to the factory district of Endestria.

The airboat descended and landed at a port , the occupants exiting to meet someone wearing working clothes.

_'This late? And who's this friend your meeting?'_ Caesar took out his phone and took a quick picture of them meeting. Simon departed from the man and walked off to the next location.

As he tailed him, Caesar's thoughts wondered back to the conversation with Ivana.  _'I don't get it quite yet, but whoever this Simon guy is, his boss seems to need something from one Ivana's buildings. I'm gonna need to have a talk with her. Boy... that'll be a real conversation starter.'_  he thought to himself sarcastically.

_'Hey boss! Why're you with the local mafia? What's this special building you were talking about? Don't mind how I know. I was just eavesdropping on your conversation. What? You don't want me getting involved? But that's...not...wait._ At that moment, Caesar stood there before screaming off in his head.

_'Why AM I getting involved?! This literally has nothing to do with me!'_ He raked his hands through his hair, trying to make sense of himself.

_'Why should I concern myself with other people's lives? I'm not responsible for them?'_  He sighed to himself.  _'Sometimes I hate what Mom teaches me.'_

"Help!" A cry broke Caesar out from his mental ramblings. Losing himself in thought, Caesar lagged behind Simon and now had to catch up before he loses him completely. He couldn't find a trace of Simon anywhere, but instead he was treated to quite an unsightly scene.

Simon might have been gone, but one of his huge looking bodyguards stayed behind and had someone crawling and screaming away on the ground. He must've been the one to cry for help. But what unnerved Caesar was the sight of three of Hekesville's police officer standing by avoiding attention to the assault.

"Seriously..." Caesar mumbled quietly.

"Someone! Help me!"

From the perspective of the policemen, they only had a short time to register a purpler blur zoom past them. In shock, they turned to see someone cloaked in a purple aura in front of the now hunched over brute. What shocked them more was to see a clawed, starry hand clutch the brute's head and slam him into the wall.

The downed man looked up to see the collapsed brute head cover by a clawed had. He followed the hand slithered back to the owner's balled fist and disappeared. He looked up to see Caesar with his hood over his head, but can still make out his amber eyes.

"Hey. You're okay now." He says as he crouched to try and help the man up, who was thanking him repeatedly. The three officers who were standing at the entrance of the alley stupefied, chose now to intervene.

"Halt shifter! You're under arrest!" one of the officers said. By now all three of them held their guns up and were aiming at Caesar. They all knew about how dangerous one shifter could be so they were pretty on edge to see what else this new one did.

After helping the beaten up man to his feet. Caesar spoke in a low tone. "What were you doing? Didn't you see he needed help?" Being closes to the teen, the now saved man could actually feel the rage coming from the quiet boy.

"Get down on your knees with your hands on your head! I will not repeat myself!" the same officer shouted again. As a response, Caesar swiftly turned around and stomped on the ground hard with his leading foot, using his powers to crack the pavement and kick loose dust gathered at his feet.

"Why didn't you help him?" This time, wasn't asking them to answer, but demanding them too. With his patience already running thin, Caesar flared his aura and swiped both his arms side to side. The officers slammed into an adjacent wall and dropped theirs guns on impact. Caesar brought one up to him gripped with his starry claws.

"You're job is to protect people, make them feel safe. So why did you let this happen!?" he asked the officer remained silent, too unnerved to respond. With a grunt, Caesar tosses him with the rest.

Walk up to them Caesar took a picture of them with is phone, being sure to get their badge number before turning towards the man he helped. Still too shaken to respond or act, He takes a moment to breathe and calm himself down before asking: "Do you which way is the nearest hospital?" he asks.

"Y-yes. Thank you. Thank you so much! I-" He wanted to say more, but noticed how one of the downed officers managed to grab his gun again and tried to aim at the back of the teen shifter.

Pit screeches in Caesar's ear and he turns his to see a gun being point at his back.

**BANG!**

The a shot rings out and echos in the metal district. The injured man stood in shock as what just transpired. The officers laying on the ground were just as dumbstruck as each other. Especially the one who fired the gun, which was now missing from his hand. Said gun clattered on the ground away from him, past the still standing shifter. His furry tail waving in the air having smacked the gun away in a split second.

It was a strange sight to see an animal appendage attached to a person, yet move so naturally. The teen let out a breath of relief as he turned away from the downed officer and smacked his tail against his face.

"Now then, where is that hospital?" he ask the man as they took off into the air.

"Vendecentre..." he managed to speak out. Still staring at the boy who curled his tail under his shirt.

The rest of the downed officers could only stare as the two flew away before one uttered to his associate. "Wha... What just happened?" That was the big question on all of their minds.

"I don't know.. but that shifter is just as dangerous as Raven. We need to get him on a wanted poster. Fast!"

_**I don't know how I got myself into that situation. One thing seemed to lead into another. I get offered a job, I find my new boss being under the thumb of some douche nozzle's, and then I even come across dirty cops doing what they do best. Nothing.** _

Caesar arrives at said hospital in Vendecentre, leaving the man he just saved to be taken care of by the doctors. Seeing no reason to stick around, he exit the building and found some late nighters staring at him. He didn't pay it too much mind. He flew off into the cool night air.

_**It's funny, yet weird how life works sometimes. I don't know what I'm doing here or why I'm here in the first place, but... I felt different after being here.** _

Caesar watches as Ivana exits The Oasis in her coat, before flying back to her office window. Entering through the window, Caesar shined the room with his flashlight to find the picture frame from before. He turned it over to reveal a picture of Ivana holding baby wrapped in a bundle She looked genuinely happy in the photo.

_**It slowly began to sink in. Unlike back home, I didn't need to feel scared to use my powers anymore and I didn't have to worry about someone's approval that I did something good. And the best part...** _

Caesar returns the frame to how it was before, leaves Ivana's office and returns to the rooftop. "Well Pit," he starts as he walks to the edge of the building, looking over at the rest of Pleajune and then to the World Pillar. "Might not be home, but we can still make the most of it."

Pit squeaked excitedly at this as he hops up and down on his shoulder.

_**The best part... I can feel proud of who I am and what I can stand for. And nothing was going to stop me from living my life to the fullest in Hekesville. Sure the world has its fair share of problems. Luckily, I was just the kind of guy for the job.**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So what do you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know if you can.
> 
> On a side, but sadder note. A great man has left us only a few days ago. Stan Lee, comic book legend, has passed away Nov. 12, 2018. Even if he left us, we will always treasure was he's done for us and will never forget him. Rest in Peace. Excelsior.

**Author's Note:**

> A few short introductory chapters to get the ball rolling, but things will start picking up later into the story. Gotta get him established first and then work my way through the plot. To not seem like I'm beating around the bush here, before coming to Hekesville Caesar was on his own, traveling light with the bare essentials with little information about him as possible until later on throughout the story.
> 
> Another thing to keep in mind that in this story, and possible continuation and side stories, not everything will be exactly the same from the source material so expect a couple of differences; especially when Kat's story is introduced in the 1st game.
> 
> Keep in mind, this is the first time ever using this site to post stories so I might not know all the mechanics when posting.
> 
> The same story will be posted on "Fanfiction.net" so others who don't use this site could read it too.


End file.
